Heros of Cyrodiil: Hero's Tales
by Deathofbelief
Summary: This is the prequel to Heros of Cyrodiil, and covers the past of all four of the heros. Please R&R.
1. Hericia's Story

The days had gone by slowly after the guild had pushed back the forces of Oblivion.

"Hericia, how did you manage to lead the Blackwood Company?" Raziel asked.

"Well, I was going hunting and came across a group of deer. I was down wind and they were looking away . Then, through the brush I heard a loud noise. Deer heard it too. I raised my bow and shot four arrows. I hit three of the deer in the group and then a bear came through the brush. I shot instantly at the bear with two arrows. One went towards it's heart and the other went towards it's head. It dropped instantly," explained Hericia.

"That still..."

"Don't interupt me if you want to hear it, cause I'm not finished yet. The bear was being chased by a group of archers. They were on a little quest for a farmer. You see the bear had been killing off his sheep and he set up a bill with the Blackwood Company."

"I seen the bear go this way."

When they came into the clearing they had seen the three deer and the bear.

"Who killed it?" asked the leader of the group.

"It was me. I heard the bear coming through the brush so I quickly shot four arrows and got two of the deer. Then I shot the bear thinking my hunt was in danger."

"That bear was a quest that our master sent us on. The one who killed it was going to be promoted. You should come with us. We will bring your kill."

I followed them to Leyawiin. This was where their guild was centered at. When we got there the Master Kinold was waiting with open arms.

"So who has killed..." He trailed off.

"It was an outsider who killed the bear Master Kinold. He agreed to come here with us."

"Oh, okay where is he."

"I am right here sir. I killed two deer and then saw the bear through some bushes and thought he was going for my deer. So I shot."

"Well if thats the case then I think you are able to become a member of the Blackwood Company." said Kinold.

"I will if you have any openings. I'm kind of flat broke so I could use the money."

"Okay so you killed a nusence bear and you got into the Blackwood Company. But that still doesn't explain..." said Raziel.

"You don't know how to shut your mouth do you. As I was saying the rank these guys were hunting the bear for was the Expert Sniper rank. So naturaly thats the rank that I started as. Then a year later with the same status I became the leader of Blackwood Company.

This all happened because of a rotten Hisp Tree that they smuggeled into Cyridiil. This made you hallucinate. On one mission I went on I had a vial of this Hisp syrup. I went down to the small little village and it had a goblin infestation. I killed all the goblins and returned to the Company hall. The next day I went back down to the village and found that I had not killed just goblins, but I had killed all the residents in the village. After that horrific sight I went back to the hall and adressed Master Kinold about the present events.

"Master, what was that sap you gave to me before I went on that quest?" I asked.

"It was Hisp sap. Why?"

"I went back down to the village that I was suppose to have saved and everybody was dead. They were killed by my sword. What do you know about the Hisp sap? Where did you get it?"

"I got it from some new recruits about a month ago. They told that it gave men strength and stamina. I didn't know that it made people hallucinate. Go down to the book store and buy a book on hisp trees with the companies money."

I went down there and found the book easily. I brought it back to the company hall and gave the Master the book. He read it quickly and found that rotten Hisp sap makes you hallucinate.

"Where is this new recruit at? I will go and bring him back."

"He is in Bruma and is fighting some ogres. Take any bottle of sap you find and despose of them"

On my way up to Bruma I ran into some of our younger and more reckless members.

"Hello there. I was sent here by Master Kinold to collect hisp sap from all our members. People who don't listen to him will be burned."

"We have some," he said. He went digging around in his pack and brought out four vials of it. "Here, we don't want any trouble."

I took them then asked, "Have you seen one of our new recruits? He was supose to have gone to Bruma to fight an ogre."

"No sorry."

They left going the way I had come from and I went the way they had come. That night I bunked down by a bridge, and got my fire going and my tent up. When I finally became motivated I made me some stew. Then after I had finished my supper I went to bed.

The next morning I headed north again and by seven I had reach an intersection just south of Bruma. I decided I would set up camp here this way I had energy for the confrontation, and the journey home. As soon as I put my tent up I went to gather some firewood. When I got back I found that someone set up camp right next to me.

There were three tents but four men. Two were Orcs, one was an Imperial, and the other was a Woodelf. The orcs had left for more wood as I strode into camp. When I walked to my tent the Imperial and Woodelf had looked up.

"Hello, I am Wheatsha," said the woodelf, "This is Ponchic. We seen your tent and thought you might like some company for te night."

"I am Hericia. Thank you for the company, but may I ask if you have any hisp sap?"

"Yes, we have six bottles. We keep them handy just in case we need them. Why do you want to know?"

"The hisp sap that we have been making has been making people hullucinate and kill innicent people. The Master has sent me out to find the recruit that brought the hisp tree here and bring him back. Along with the disposal of all hisp bottles."

"Well then I will see that these bottles get dumped out. Orders sent by the Master himself."

He went behind the tent and dumped the hisp bottles out. When he came back they were empty and the orcs were coming back into camp.

"Jack-Pet, Box-Draw, our friend is back from gathering firewood."said Ponchic.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced? I am Jack-Pet, and this is my cousin Box-Draw. Our family has been slaves for years and when our master died we inherited his estate. We are proud of our heritage but not of our masters." said Jack-Pet.

"I am Hericia, expert sniper. Our Master's right-hand man. I do his bidding for whatever he wants me to do as long as it is in the conifines of our creed."

Back to the present. "So let me get this straight you had friends? I accually thought you only had friends with money not just the poor people inside your guild." Raziel said.

"Well as I was saying, they asked me how the road was to get to Bruma and I had told them it was quite peacefull. Nothing will stop me from my mission. I will be leaving in the morning, though. What are you guys planning on doing?"

"We are heading back to the guild house in Leyawiin. We would go with you but we have just completed a mission sent to us by our master."

A couple hours later I went to bed. I was getting up early in the morning and had planned to have my tent packed up before they were awake.

When I awoke I took my tent down in two minutes. As soon as it was down I headed back on course to Bruma. It took me about one day to get to Bruma after I had rested at the camp. When I got to Bruma I asked the gaurds if there was any Blackwood Company men up here. He said that he was heading up to the cave just south of the front gate. I headed there and found him standing over a recently killed ogre.

"Are you the new recruit that brought the hisp tree in the guild? If so I have been sent here to take you back to the guild master." I said.

"I am but I am not going with you. You are not going to ruin all that I have worked so hard to accomplish. If you want to take me in then you will take me in dead. But the thing is is I know the truth about the hisp tree."

"What are you talking about? You know the truth? Tell me or I will silence you right here."

"The guild master is my uncle. He asked me to send him a hisp tree to bolster his mens moral. So I made some demands. One, was I get a place in the Company. Two, I get a high rank within the company to where I can do whatever I want."

"Enough, I will end this trail of lies."

I swung at him hitting his shoulder. He pulled his shield up to block my next two attacks. When he got his sword into attacking position I ran a ways back. When I felt I was far enough away I turned and unslung my bow, knocked an arrow and shot him in his chest. He stop in his tracts and looked at the wound. He looked up at me and said, " that was a clever shot. I now see why my uncle held you in such esteem." With that he fell to the ground pushing the arrow all the way through his chest.

I got a horse to go back to Leyawiin and rested in the Water's Edge Inn in Bravil. The next day I would be back at my master's side to question him. When I woke up that morning I put a knife under my arm sleeve and put an arrow in my leggings. Then I headed towards Leyawiin.

When I arrived many of the people who treated me well looked at me like a ghost. I stoped at the guild house and walked into the door. Kinold was there waiting, but not for me.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here? You are supposed to be dead. My nephew what did you do to him?"

"Master I killed him. And now, I have some questions for you. Are you the one who ordered the hisp tree to be brought into the guild house?"

"Yes, but you will not stop me I will die like my nephew to keep my dream alive."

He swung at me from where he was standing and a knife flew throught the air at me. I ducked and the knife stuck into the door behind me. When I looked up he was charging me. I brought out my knife I had under my sleeve and thrust it into his waist. He staggered backwards then charged toward one of the display cases. Inside was the guild sword. He grabbed it and came back into the fight. He swung it at my head and I brought out chillrend. After I blocked it I stabbed him in the kidney area puncturing him deeply. He staggered again and I took a swing at his head. The next thing I knew was that he was on the floor beheaded.

After the confrontation with the guild master some of the guild members had arrived, including the four from the camp.

"What is going on in here?" ask Ponchic.

"The guild master has violated the creed of the company. Now the company is no more and I will burn the guild hall as the result."

"No, you will not. You, in every right, are the new guild master. If you want you could set the guild straight again and lead it justfully."

"I joined to have a job, not to become someone of importance. If that is what the guild wants I will take the spot let empty by our master's foolishness."

That night the guild ordered all the leaders to send a vote to Leyawiin on their new guild master. It was uncontested that I, Hericia, was to be the new guild master.

"And that was that. I burned the guild hall and we started all over again."

"That is very interesting. Mine is a little different."


	2. Forsaken's Memories

While Forsaken and Miaka were waiting for an audience with the Prince of Madness; Forsaken thought back to the day he joined the Fighters Guild. His mom and dad had died in an assault on their village of Cornwall. There were twenty-two bandits for the village of forty. He and four other boys made it out alive. Everyone else was killed.

They found themselves in the Imperial City stealing from merchants and causing mayhem. That is until the Imperial Guard caught them. The guards told them if they wanted a job the Fighters Guild was looking for new recruits.

Forsaken and his friend, Dabascus, were the only two who went to the Fighters Guild in an attempt to get a job. They were accepted into it with open arms. Forsaken and Dabascus had risen up the ranks fast. Dabascus had gotten up the ranks and was now a champion. Forsaken was a Brawler.

"So Forsaken, how did this ever happen?" Dabascus asked.

While parrying a blow from Dabascus, Forsaken replied, "I don't know. But you need to strike harder." Forsaken shrugged off another blow and he knocked the sword out of Dabascus' hands.

At that time Dye-Bear-Hugger came down to talk to the two. "I have a problem that I need you two to help me with."

"What do you need help with sir?" asked Forsaken.

"We just got attacked in Anvil. I'm sending the two of you there. I trust you two with anything, you know that. I will be stepping down to one of my champions. I hope it will be you Dabascus."

That night we got ready to go to Kvatch. When we were ready to leave we stopped at the Feedbag. This little stop was to get food and drinks for the trip out there. We took few things; I took my tent, sword, and sharpening stones. Dabascus brought his sword, tent, food, drinks, and an extra sword.

The first night we only got to the way shrine and made camp there. I sharpened my sword while I was boiling some water. Dabascus was out hunting and he returned with a deer. We sat around the fire eating venison stew with peas, carrots, and corn.

While we sat around the fire we talk about the old days. About stealing and the mayhem we had caused. After we were done talking I went to bed. Before I was asleep I heard him talking to his sword Firebrand.

The next morning we set off again. We came to a bridge and were stopped by a couple highwaymen.

"We want a hundred gold. If you don't give it to us we will gut you like a pig."

"We don't want to fight so leave us alone and we don't want to kill you." I said.

The highwaymen grabbed for their weapons and so did we. As I grabbed my sword I jumped down off my horse. They were right in front of me and all I could do was block. Dabascus on the other hand was on the offensive. He lunged at his opponent but he dodged his blow. Dabascus swung sideways and made contact with the man he was fighting. I had made a small vital mistake and swung when I should have blocked. The highway man saw this and started to swing after I swung. Dabascus saw the trouble I was in and ran towards me. I saw how close the sword was so I closed my eyes. I waited for the pain of the sword sinking into my throat but all there was was some warm sticky stuff on me. I opened my eyes and saw that Dabascus had taken the blow in his side. Seeing this I grabbed my sword and thrust it into the man's gut. Then when he hit the ground I took my sword and plunged it into his heart.

As soon as I made sure he was dead I ran over to my bleeding friend. I picked up his head and found that the once warm hearted friend I once knew was dead. I then buried the two highway men and covered Dabascus. Throwing him up onto his horse I headed down the long road to Anvil.

When I got to Anvil the gaurds saw me and ran to help. They took Dabascus to an alchemist and ran to get the queen. Me on the other hand went straight to the guild house. After the alchemist looked Dabascus over I had an escort sent with him to be buried in our old town of Cornwall.

When I entered the guild house I was greeted by the Champion of Anvil. he instantly promoted me to champion. Then we started to plan our defence for the next attack that the bandits would mount. Two men would hold the downstairs door. When the door was lost they would fall back to the next five and keep falling back till the last floor. At that floor all the remaining guild members would hold and fight the bandits. So now all that we needed to do was get some sleep and wait.

I was awoken by the sound of metal clanging on metal and rushed to find my armor. I know what this was. It was the begining of the bandits attack and I had to get into my position. When I got to the top floor the word had already come up that the first floor had fallen and that the two there were dead.

"Brace the door with your shields when they get here. Any holes that they break I want the archers shooting through them." I said triyng to sound confident.

About a minute later the second floor was taken and the four men there fell back. As soon as the four got behind the door and we closed and shielded it.

"Sir, we killed seven of them with our bows but there are twelve left. We only have eight men remaining. What are we going to do?" Asked a recruit.

"We hold our ground till all of us die or till we push them back."

The bandits were hard on the trail of the four from the second floor. They had started hacking their way through the door when our archers started to fire through the cracks. When they did break through it was like a bar brawl. Our men charged and our archers ran. When our archers got to a safe distance, even though bein inside the small guild building, they started firing. I instantly had a bandit who swung at my feet trying to knock me down. I parried one attack and got him in his upper arm. Then I stabbed at his heart, piercing him all the way through. I looked around and found that only two of the twelve bandits were left. They had surrendered before it got too far into the fight.

After that night I had the Anvil guard take me back to Imperial City. Only then had I heard that the bandits that attacked Anvil were the same ones that attacked and destroyed Dabascus and I's village.

When I returned to the Fighter's Guild Dye-Bear-Hugger was waiting for me.

"I heard of your victory at Anvil and I also heard about your lose on the way." said Dye-Bear-Hugger in a mournful tone.

"Sir, with your permission I would like to go to the grave that he has been placed in. I would like to see his resting place."

"I expected as much, but when you get back here I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"You will see when you get back."

I left after that conversation and went to the burnt ruin of Cornwall. In the middle stood a beautiful mossoleum. I looked at the door and on it was a very detailed carving of a dragon flying to the heavens. The lock on this door was on the inside so no one could enter.

I left my past home and returned to the Imperial City. When I returned to the guild house many of the guild members were standing outside. While I walked past them they kept saying "Congratulations". When I got to the door it opened and Dye-Bear-Hugger was standing infront of me.

"I, Dye-Bear-Hugger, now present thee, Forsaken, as Master of the Fighters Guild."

Before I could say anything he handed me the papers that stated that I was the Master of the Fighters Guild.

I was then awaken when Haskil returned.


	3. Miaka's Past

Miaka, waiting for the Prince of Madness, had grown increasingly bored and went out into the courtyard. He looked at all the flowers and they reminded him of when he lived at his parents house. He had inherited the house when his parents passed away, and had been there only once. This brought up memories that he had wished he had forgotten.

Growing up he had everything he had ever needed. His family was a fairly wealthy Argonian family. When he had become thirty-three seasons old he had wanted to learn magic. No one in his family would help him learn or would buy a teacher for him. So once he reached eighty seasons he left his family's house. The first place he went was to the Arcane University. Once he arrived in the Imperial City he asked an Imperial gaurd if he could get direction to the University. When he was given the directions he found he was right infront of the door.

Going through the big door he walked into a smaller one that was at the base of a tower in the middl eof a courtyard. He saw two mages reading books when he closed the door.

"Excuse me, I was wondering who I might talk to about joining the Mages Guild?" Miaka asked.

"Yes, me. What did you say your name was?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Miaka."

"Well, Miaka, all you need to do is to go get your staff. Ask around to find out where you go to get it."

I went looking and talking to people who I thought might have known where the staves were but no one had wanted to help me. I had took a seat by one of the magic classes that were in progress, when they suddenly dispersed. The teacher came over and sat by me.

"So, I take it you are one of our new apprentices?" he asked.

"Yes sir, but I dont know where to go to get my staff." I replied.

"Well meet me here tommorow morning and I will take you there. But for tonight you can sleep in the mages accomadations."

I did as he said and met him at the same bench. He then brought out a scroll that he read something off that looked foreign. The next thing I noticed was that we were flying through the air at high speeds.

"Here we are," he said," Oh, we haven't been introduced yet, my name is Quephton. What about you?"

"My name is Miaka."

We entered the door that we had landed infront of and then an awful stench hit me in the gut.

"Something isn't right. That is the smell of burning flesh. Keep behind me and I will protect you."

As we went in Quephton prepared one of his hands with a fireball. When we had been in the tunnel for two minutes we ran into a man in a black robe. Quephton sent the fireball into the man's back and lit him on fire. The man died from pain and we noticed he was standing over an old man in a blue robe. Quephton went over to him and checked to see if he was still alive.

"He is dead. This man was the one who knew all about spell making and also about staff making."

We continued to the other end of the cave and before we got to the end Quephton gave me a dagger. Then he looked at me.

"We might have to fight. Will you be able to cast your spell in fast enough to fight?"

"Y..y..yes I think. I should be able to."

With that we went through the door. Once my eyes adjusted I seen four necromancers in the clearing. One was standing by an alter type stone. Another was in front of us with his back turned towards me and the other two were checking the few bodies that lay in the clearing. When we opened the door the necromancer in front of it spun around. Quephton jumped at him and stabbed him in his heart. The commotion caused the other necromancers to turn and look. Quephton cast a lightning bolt at the man by the alter. It hit him and he went flying through the air while the electricity was coursing through his lifeless corpse. The other two seeing this ran forward with maces outreached. When they were two yards from Quephton I cast a fireball and caught one in his stomach. The fireball instantly caught the necromancer's robes on fire as he went running. When Quephton looked back at the other necromancer he was gone.

"You okay?" ask Quephton.

"Yea, I think. If scared out of my mind can be counted as okay."

"Being scared is good. It keeps you alert and focused. Go check the mages body by the tree, I'll go check the one by the alter."

As I walked up to the mages body lying by the tree I thought about why I had wanted to become a mage. As I got closer to the body i could smell the stench of decaying flesh. I looked at the body and noticed that the necromancers had tried to turn him into one of the undead. But as I could see right now the mage was very dead. Seeing this I went back to join Quephton.

"Was he okay?" Quephton asked as he turned around.

"No, the necromancers were trying to turn him into one of the undead. They didn't get done with the process by the time we showed up so i think we are okay."

"Well, Miaka, I must say you've done good for your first time out and I am proud to be the one who gives you your first staff," saying this Quephton handed Miaka a staff that at the touch shocked him. "It's an electric staff. It will help enhance your electric abilities."

"Thank you!" I said.

"Your welcome. You earned your staff though unlike most of the mages in the guild now. We should probably get back to the Arcane University and tell the Archmage about what has transpired here."

So with that Quephton and I left the the island the same way we had came. Quephton used the scroll and we teleported to the Arcane University. Quephton had a worried look on his face when we had gotten to the University.

"I want you to go and find something to eat, okay? And don't say anything to anyone about what happened today. The Archmage might want to keep the details down for a while so he doesn't frighten anyone."

"Okay I can do that."

With that Quephton was gone. I went to The Feed Bag after that to get me some food to eat and some ale to moisten my throat. The bartender, a dark elf, looked at me like I was a dead man.

"What will you have, argonian?"

"Do you have some sheppards pie and a bottle of ale?"

"Yes we do. That will come to fifteen gold coins."

I handed him the coins without looking up.

"So whereabout are you from? Not many wealthy argonian families around here."

"I am from Bravil. My ma and pa own a small plantation just north of the city."

"Okay. Not to be intursive but is your family more of the lighter shades of argonians, because I haven't seen an argonian that is as pale as you are right now."

"No. I just recently joined the mages guild. Today me and..." Remembering what Quephton said he stopped. "Just a long day."

"I see, I see. Well enjoy your meal." the bartender said. Then he walked away towards another customer.

I ate my meal in silence. The only thing on my mind was the events that happened that day. Then next thing I know Quephton appeared at the door.

"He isn't going to do anything till the next problem we have with the necros."

"What how can he say that? They murdered two of our fellow mages."

"Yes but it's nothing that we could have stopped. Now go and get some rest."

Nothing much happened after that day. A couple years went by and I was ranked up to a wizard. During the time that pasted I studied alchemy and learned more advanced spells. Quephton had became a mage. We spent ever hour together learning new spells and alchemy and went on some of the more difficult quest that the Archmage asked. Meanwhile the necromancers had been plotting their attack.

"Miaka, he said yes," said Quephton out of breath.

"Who said yes to what?"

"The... Archmage said... yes to the stakeout on that necromancer alter."

"Really? I didn't think he would go with me on that. What did you say?" I asked.

"Yes, really. He said since I thought it was a good idea he would trust my judgement. Though he is worried about our protection so he is sending six battle mages with us. One healer, two ranged spell casters, and three meele combat specialist."

"That is a pretty big group to send out onto a stakeout."

"Yes, but we are to meet them tonight at the Arcane tower."

That night we met the six battle mages at the Arcane tower. Once we decided on a course of action we left. The two ranged mages could teleport us to a place close to the alter then we would have to walk the rest of the way. One of the ranged mages had family at the base of the hills. This ment that we could teleport there and climb a shorter distance. Once at the base of the hill we walked up slowly and carefully. We got to the top and found a nice little bit of cover to hid behind. Miaka and Quephton were the ones who were to watch the cave and the alter. Nothing happened the first day we were there. The battle mages quickly grew impatient. The next night however four necromancers and three undead came out of the cave. The battle mages hearing this put on their armor and prepared for the fight ahead. The four necromancers put some soul gems into the alter and started to chant. This was when we decided to attack.

Quephton launched an ice bolt at one of the undead. Miaka launched a lightning bolt at the necromancer standing by the alter. The battle mages charged the remaining three necromancers and the two undead charged them in return. One of the necromancers threw a knife and it caught one of the ranged mages in the neck. Another necromancer summoned a deadra and told it to charge. It smashed its mace into the nearest battle mage before the other mages shot a combined spell at it this killed it and then the mages were on the necromancers. Miaka stabbed the last undead in the throat and charged the alter. Quephton shot another ice bolt into a necromancer that was trying to summon another deadra. I started to launch another lightning bolt at the last necromancer but he teleported away.

The healing mage ran to the mage with the knife in his neck and attempted to heal him. The mage couldn't help him having lost too much blood. Miaka ran to the alter and opened it. Inside was a single giant black soul gem. He took the soul gem and put it in his robes and went to Quephton. The mage that had been bashed by the deadra was alive but in bad condition. They hurried up and went to search the bodies. On two were notes which the mages took. After that they teleported back to the Arcane University.

The Archmage read the notes which told where the necromancers were going to meet. He also told Quephton that the only way to battle the necromancer lord was with a black soul gem filled with a pure soul. The Archmage sealed himself into the soul gem. This had been his plan all along. Quephton went to find Miaka as soon as he had the soul gem in his hands.

"Miaka, you and I have a quest to go and do."

"Why us? We just got back."

It is for the honor of the Archmage," he said holding up the black soul gem.

"Is that..."

"Yes."

"Okay what ever must be done will be done."

They then instantly teleported to a set of ruins that were unknown to Miaka. They walked into the ruins without being stopped. Once inside they notice that there was a light at the end of the hall. They figured that the necromancers would be there. Miaka and Quephton walked into the room and noticed that there was only one necromancer there.

"Well, well. Looks like the Archmage doesn't want to fight me. He has sent me two of his under dogs," said the necromancer.

"The Archmage has sent us to kill you," said Quephton with hurt in his eyes. "He asked us a favor and we are here to fullfill it."

With that Quephton lunged at the necromancer. The necromancer easily sidestepped and then cast a paralyzing spell on Quephton. Quephton being good with magic was able to prevent some of the paralisis and cast a soul trap spell on the necromancer. Being slightly annoyed the necromancer took out a dagger from his belt and stabbed it into Quephtons neck. I took the small window and lunged at the necromancer with my dagger drawn and stabbed at his heart. It struck and in the time it took Quephton to take the dagger out of his neck I saw the necrmancer's soul seep into the soul gem. That was the end. Miaka rushed over to Quephton who was now sitting up.

"M..iaka. The... Archmage gave me the rank of... Archmage before he sealed himself..." Quephton was breathing hard and trying to keep his eyes open as he talked. "You... are now the new Archmage. Tell the rest of... the guild what happened and rule peacefully." He was breathing for a few minutes afterwards and then slowly shut his eyes.

Miaka snapped out of his confusion and looked up.

"Miaka," said Forsaken, "He is ready for an audience."


	4. Raziel's Rise

"So now that I told you how I became Blackwood Company's Master, how did you become the Gray Fox?" asked Hericia.

"Well, I got arrested for starting a fight at the Feed Bag with this Red Guard. The guards got called and we were both carted off to jail. Inside for about six hours I noticed that the guards had fallen asleep. Then I decided I would talk to some of the other prisoners while I had the chance. But needless to say the only one there was the Red Guard. I sat in the cell almost asleep till I heard metal on metal coming from the cell across from me. Looking out I saw the Red Guard playing with his lock and then he was free. I then asked him where he was going and he told me he had a meeting tonight that being stuck in a jail cell would make him late for. I ask him if he could please take me with him and he looked around for a minute. Then he looked at me and asked why he should help me, and I said he should help me because I had nothing against him and then if he ever needed a favor I would come through for him. So thats how it started."

After a moment Raziel started to spill his conscious about what had happened that night telling about how he had went to the meeting with the Red Guard and found out it was an audition for the Thieves Guild. The Thieves Guild representative was Armand Christophe. He was another Red Guard, who like the other seemed to have a problem with authority.

"So who is this person?" ask Armand looking at me.

"I had a run into him at the feed bag and got him put into jail. I told him he could come so I vouch for him."

"Okay well tonight we have an easy challenge for you. All you have to do is steal a sword from the armory in the jail district. The sword will be sitting in a box that has been labeled as dragon. Whoever brings me this sword without killing any of the other competitors or any people will be admitted into the Thieves Guild. With that you may start."

After he said that we may start we all took off running. Apparently all of us had come from the same jail and all of us knew where the armory was. I was a little slow getting to the armory and an Argonian had beaten me so I kinda sat back and waited to see what would happen. The Argonian was too loud and a guard came down to check on the stores. He seen the Argonian and drew a sword.

"You, in the shadows, step out now or I will plunge my sword into your gut!" the guard had been interrupted eating as he still had a bit of food in his mouth.

The Argonian, not being stupid, let the guard escort him out of the building. Now that I didn't have to worry about disturbing that guard I ran up to where the sword was. I easily opened the crate and grabbed the sword and took off.

Outside the Red Guard was standing by the gate I had to go out. He saw that I had the sword and approached me looking a little mad.

"Hand it over! I got you into this so naturally its mine." He held out his hand expecting me to give it to him.

I moved around him and headed back to the meeting spot. Once there I was greeted by Armand and told what the three rules were. They were as follows: 1. Never kill anyone on the job, 2. Never steal from a fellow thief, and 3. Always try to protect the Gray Fox. Then he told me that the only way to advance in the guild was to fence goods that I have stolen. The only thief in the guild that would fence for someone my skill was up in Bruma. So that was where I went next.

In the months that followed I did some little theft jobs. I stole a ring and gave it back to it's owner. Stole a sword from a group of bandits that had stolen it from a family. All stuff that didn't really affect the guild. Then on day I got a message from one of the Gray Fox's messengers. It told me to meet him at the fence's house tomorrow for an important quest.

The next day I stayed close to the fence's house waiting for the Gray Fox to arrive. He didn't arrive so I decided to go inside and wait for him there. Inside the house there was a table and sitting at it was the Gray Fox. He looked up when I opened the door and smiled at me.

"Good to see you have come Raziel. Please sit." He gestured towards a chair on the other side of the table and I sat. "So your fence tells me you have stolen quite a few things for the guild. This I have taken into consideration and was wondering if you would do a little more personal quest for me?"

"Yes, I would be honored to do something like that for you."

"I need a pair of boots. These boots are called the Boots of Springheel Jack. They will keep the wearer safe from any fall and fortify their acrobatics. There is only one pair and they are in a vampire tomb. They were taken off the body the body of my friend and I want them back for that reason plus to use them from something special. Bring these boots to me and I will instantly call on you for anything."

With that I left heading to the vampire tomb in the Imperial City. The tomb was located in the sewers under the Elvin Garden District. I had to find one of the many manholes to get into the sewers. Once I get into the sewers I could smell the blood from the moment I entered I could smell it. I followed the tunnel for about two corridors before I saw anyone. I then saw a shady argonian walking down one of the break off hallway. I then turned and followed him down the tunnel being very quiet.

After following the argonian for about fifteen minutes he led me to a room that was as big as the house I grew up in. The room had two side rooms, and one room in the back. It also had eight pillars in the room keeping the ceiling stable.

I went, after sneaking into the room, and hid behind one of the pillars. Once I felt safe I looked around and noticed that there was three others in the room other than the argonian and I. There was a red guard, a high elf, and a dark elf. It was really strange to see a motley group like that in a place like this. Then as I turned to move farther in I heard one of the others start to speak.

"Have the guards caught on to us yet?"

"No, so far we are still not the murderers of Springheel. The only bad thing is that the thieves guild is now trying to get the boots. What should we do?"

"Nothing. They will soon tire of looking for them, and if they do find out that we have them we will deal with them easily enough."

"Okay, I understand."

With that the two separated and I went into the first of the side rooms. Inside I found that they had stored five large chest and ten boxes. I went and looked through the first chest, which was easily opened as for it wasn't locked, and found nothing important. The next chest however was locked so I drew out my lock pick and slowly picked the lock. With a quiet click I finally opened it and found that in this chest was a lot of expensive rings and pendants. I went to the next box and right when I opened it I heard one of the three outside say that they had just killed someone. They had pillaged his body and found some weapons on him and were taking them to the first chest I had opened. I slowly lowered the lid of the third chest and hid behind two boxes. I snuck my head around the corner and saw that the high elf was the one who had come in. I looked closer at him and noticed something that horrified me. He was a vampire. He went to the first chest and dropped an iron long sword. Then he turned to leave. When he was gone I went to the third chest and found what I was here for.

I grabbed the boots and started to sneak out again. Looking around and seeing no one I started for one of the closest pillars, which was about three feet away. Now I am one of the fastest in the guild but when I was suddenly cut off by the argonian I was startled.

"So, we have a little rat in our midst. What should we do to him?"

"I think we should teach him not to go sneaking around in other people's business," said the high elf coming out of the shadows.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I asked.

"NO, you violated our place and now you will die."

With that the argonian lunged at me. I, instinctively drew my dagger out of my belt, and sliced into the argonian along the stomach line. Since my dagger was steel it had a very painful affect on him. He crumpled to the floor and turned to ash. The high elf, wasting no time mourning the loss of his friend, swung a mace that he picked up from the wall at me. I dodged and swung at him also but catching him around the chest area. Then I ran.

I didn't stop running till I reached the surface and to my relief it was daytime. Then wanting to complete the job I headed back to the fence's house in Bruma.

The Gray Fox was glad to see me return and was sorry he had sent me to do this really life threatening deed. He took the boots and told me to wait for him to call on me again. So with that I went to the local hotel and rested.

Two days later I was out walking and was told that the Gray Fox wanted to talk to me again at my fence's house. So back I went to see what he wanted me to do.

"Welcome back Raziel," he said, "I have another very important quest that I want you to do. I want you to steal an arrow. This arrow is very important to the plan I am trying to conceive. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I do," I replied.

"Very well. I need you to steal the Seer's Stone from the temple of the ancient moth priest. The people at the chapel house should accommodate you well enough. Oh, and before I forget, the gaurdian of the stone is fierce. Whether human or creature there will be no blood price if you kill it. With that, all I have to say is shadow hide you."

With that I went in search of a beggar. When I found one I paid him fifteen gold to tell me where the shrine was located. He told me it was in the hills near Bruma. So off I went in search of the temple of the Ancient Moth preist.

When I got to the temple I talked to one of the caretakers. He lead me into the the area where they kept the blind ones. I then kept going and soon found myself in a cave. I used an invisibility spell and started to walk farther into the tunnel. Then I came to a wooden door and slowly opened it. Inside was an alter, with which a guard and a stone sat. To the left of the stone was a stone table on which sat the seer's stone. I quickly grabbed to the seer's stone but when I did the stone in front of the guard sat started to glow. Then a lightning bolt shot out at me.

"Who is there? Shoe yourself." said the guard.

Then he turned toward me and I noticed that he wasn't blind like I thought.

"You dare to steal the seer's stone? I will have your life in exchange for the stone."

With that he ran at me pulling a katana off his back. I took out a dagger and began to back up. I looked up at the stone that was in front of the guard and noticed it was recharging. So putting my dagger back into it's sheeth and ran toward the guard. He was taken by suprise and backed up. The stone then shot another bolt and hit the guard. He dropped to the ground his body coursing with electricity.

I then proceeded out the same way I came in. This time thought all the monks had weapons drawn. They had heard the sounds that were made down in the alter chamber. So I quickly ran out of the temple because I remembered that the monks couldn't leave the temple during the daylight.

So I returned to the Gray Fox and he sent me on a couple more errands. Then when I finally finished the last errand he said he had a favor of me. That I would be the one who would break into the Imperial City Palace and steal the Elder Scrolls. I agreed then he stated his plan.

I had to go through a path called the Old Way. Once I was inside I found a lot of undead enemies. I cast my invisibility spell and just continued to sneak by all the undead. I then came to a ledge that I couldn't reach. Then i remembered that the Gray Fox had told me that the boots of Springheel Jack would grant me a jumping bonus. So I quickly put them on and jumped up and made it to the ledge. I then continued on throught a door on the ledge. I then continued to move throught this room and came to a statue that the Gray Fox had told me about. I took out my bow and aimed at the the hole into which I had to shoot the Arrow of Extrication. I aimed carefully and after I knew I could hit it I fired. The arrow hit and made a satisfying thud. The door behind the statue opened and I continued on. Then two statues came to life and attacked me. I drew my dagger and stepped back as they moved forward. The first one charged me raising his sword above his head. I ducked and jabbed him in the ribs with my dagger. He crumbled to dust and the second one charged me. This one didn't make the same mistake his partner. He swung down and I rolled to the left. Once I got up I sliced my dagger through his hand and he dropped his sword. Then I moved around his side and jabbed at his stomach. I made contact and as soon as I felt the dagger sinking in a pulled it up. His entrails came out in a sickening rush as the gash in his stomach opened. After that brief engagement i sat down and rested. Then I continued on through the door into the Imperial Palace.

Inside I found that it was much larger than I had thought. Looking around I noticed that I was in a guard room. So quickly I used my spell and disappeared. Creeping quietly through and out of the guard room I noticed that there was one door that I could see. So moving over to it I tried the handle but to no avail. I dug around in my pocket before bringing out my lockpick and placed it in the lock. Playing with the lock I went into the little subconsious part of me that knows how a lock is made. Then I heard the lock click and with a little push the door opened. I looked around and found the chair that the Gray Fox said the priest would deliver the book. I sat in it and soon after a priest came over and handed me the scrolls.

After the priest left I exited through a door that lead to a little balcony. From this balcony I decided to jump. I hit the ground hard and rolled forward. Sitting there I tried to regain my breath but was worried someone would spot me. Once I did catch my breath I got up and moved toward the Waterfront District. The Gray Fox was suppose to be meeting me in my house tonight so thats where I headed. Once at my house I waited for the Gray Fox. Hiding the Elder Scroll in the little cubby above my door, so that no one could see it.

At about midnight was when the Gray Fox appeared.

"Did you get the scroll?" he asked.

"Yes master, the scroll is up in the cubby above the door," I replied.

He then procceded over to the cubby and grabbed the scroll. He opened it and began to read. Then once he stopped reading he took off Nocturnal's Cowl.

"Master? I thought you couldn't take off the mask?"

"That is true. This scroll has freed me from that curse. You know I used to have a family once. But then this cursed cowl bound me and I was forced to become exiled from my old life. Now I think I will go back to that life. You are to be the new Guildmaster now Raziel. You will lead the Thieves Guild into the new age and teach your skills to the new coming thieves. Farewell," said the Gray Fox.

Then he walked out and that was that."


End file.
